Untitled
by DesertStream43
Summary: I've never written a Haldir fanfiction before, so this is my first shot at it. Please read....and review! Sorry, no title, I can't think of one. Rated T for violence, no sex, slash, or language!
1. Chapter One: Senses

**A/N **Ok, this has been in my head for awhile, I don't know if its any good, but I had to write it. I do not own any of the characters or places, just the ones I made up. Everything else belongs to J.R.R Tolkien himself.

Feedback on what you thought would be WONDERFUL! I love getting reviews!

LOVE GETTING REVIEWS! Sorry, I can't accept anonymous reviews, but it's like free to create and account! Anyway, here it goes, first chapter. Enjoy, and tell me what you think (Please don't swear). Oh my, I almost forgot! I so do not have a title, so if anyone thinks of anything, email me with your idea because I have no clue what to call this!

oOo

**Chapter One**

Haldir's eyes were ever watchful as he gazed out across the valley near the edge of the mountain. Evil was at hand, he knew it, yet the night remained undisturbed, but strangely quiet.

……_Two days before……_

Haldir sat unoccupied in his talan, trying to think of something to do while on his uneventful break. A knock sounded at the door.

"You may enter," Haldir voiced, thinking it was one of his brothers and not even bothering himself with getting up and answering it. He looked towards the door as it opened, and a young elf boy, by the name of Aradan, stepped in. Haldir was familiar with the elf child, he was the son of a servant in Lady Galadriel's household and was used to deliver messages from Lord Celeborn to the military. It was something mostly to keep him busy, Haldir knew, because his mother was widowed and worked often, usually too occupied during the daytime to spend much time with him. They had even become…friends, him and Aradan.

"And what is it today, Aradan?" Haldir asked, eyeing the small piece of paper the boy had folded in between his fingers. "Come in."

Aradan smiled and walked over to the table, setting the paper down in front of Haldir and sitting down in the opposite chair. Haldir realized he was slumping and straightened his posture.

"I think it is urgent, sir" Aradan said, looking serious, "I was sent straight over." Haldir unfolded the paper and started to read it aloud, as he often did while the boy sat there anxiously, probably hoping to hear something important so he would have to swear to secrecy.

"_Requesting your presence _

_to discuss a matter of possible _

_urgency," _Haldir gave Aradan a short glance as he read this,

"I _will be expecting you at a quarter past five, _

_Celeborn." _

Haldir set the paper down on the table. "Then I better not be late," he said, pushing the chair back and standing up. Aradan followed him to the door.

"But it is early yet, sir?"

"I am aware of that," Haldir replied, "but I was hoping a certain boy would want to practice his archery?"

A smile appeared on Aradan's face. "Go on home now, and fetch your things. I will be waiting for you there." Aradan ran past him excitedly, and Haldir went back inside to get his own bow and quiver, then headed towards the archery range.

There were only two elves there when he arrived, practicing. Both were only trainees, working to get into the border guard.

"Evening, my Lord," one of them greeted, and the other was quick to follow, saying just about the same thing, for Haldir was/or would be their superior. Haldir stood and watched as one set his arrow in place, aiming for the target which was set at about 100 yards away. _It is too low, _Haldir thought to himself, but said nothing. The arrow whizzed through the air, not meeting its mark, as Haldir had predicted, and landing a sizeable distance away.

"A little higher next time," he said, removing an arrow from his own quiver and fitting it to his own bow. He let it fly, and it hit dead center. Aradan gasped from behind him, and Haldir turned around. "That was fast, Aradan," Haldir commented.

"I ran all the way," Aradan replied

"Then that would explain why you are out of breath," Haldir said. "Come, stand over here and hit the closer target." Aradan walked to where Haldir had pointed and stood, bow in hand, quiver strapped to his back. He took an arrow and aimed for the target.

"Over a little," Haldir instructed quietly. Aradan's hand moved the bow over about an inch to the left, and then he released the arrow. It had just enough speed to hit the target, but landed three inches below the center. Aradan sighed, taking another arrow, pulling it back as far as he could, aiming, and then letting it fly. It hit the center, but he had done it before. His real problem was the farther targets, Haldir called this one a warm-up.

…An hour later…

Haldir walked briskly up the marble staircase and down the long corridor towards Lord Celeborn's study. He stopped outside the door and knocked.

"Enter," said the voice of Celeborn, and Haldir opened the door and walked inside, giving a short bow of respect to the renowned elf Lord. "Ah, right on time," Celeborn commented. He was sitting at a table, which was usually where they discussed matters.

"As always, my Lord," Haldir replied, walking over to the table and sitting down across from him. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, Haldir," Celeborn replied, "I have been receiving word from those who live near the river."

"What sort of word?" Haldir asked.

"It seems that someone-or something- has been dumping waste into the river at its origin in Nanduhirion. The water is no longer fit to drink. I sent a party to inspect four days ago and they returned, the river has been blackened by some kind of vile liquid."

"What can I do to help, my Lord?" Haldir asked readily.

"I want you to take your own soldiers and find out who is doing this," Celeborn said. "Then report back to me."

"How many shall I bring?" Haldir asked.

"Only a few," Celeborn replied, "Thirteen. I only wish for you to scout."

"And if it is orcs?" Haldir questioned.

"If you can take them, do so, but if not, we will gather a larger force and then strike."

"As you wish, my Lord," Haldir said. "I shall send the word and leave in the morning."

"Good, I look forward to hearing from you soon," Celeborn said. Haldir stood and the two shook hands, and then Haldir left to find his brothers.

……Present……

"Do you see anything?" Rumil said in a whisper, coming up from behind him.

"No, we need to move in closer," Haldir said. "They could be doing it _inside _the mountain for all I know."

"Shall I send the command?" Rumil asked.

"No," Haldir replied, "something does not seem right."

"But you just said-"

"Forget what I said, listen." Haldir whispered. Rumil was quiet and listened.

"I hear the river," he said after a moment.

"I know you hear the river," Haldir sounded annoyed, "What else?" Rumil listened for another moment, but heard no new sound.

"Haldir I-"

"Ambush!" someone in the camp cried.

oOo

**A/N** Ok, please review and tell me what you think? PLEEEEAAAAASE REVIEW!

Heather, I know you probably read this, do us a favor.


	2. Chapter Two: The Battle

**A/N **Hey, chapter two is here. Ok, just so everyone knows, this is just a hobby and I have a lot of fun, I know I am not the best. Believe me, I know!

Hope you enjoy, and review. I am open for all your ideas, I would love help to make this better. Email me. Love to hear from you.

**PS. **This is the beginning of a line of really short chapters, it's easier for me that way.

oOo

**Chapter Two: The Battle**

It was difficult to tell where they had all come from, but in seconds they had swarmed all throughout the camp. Haldir had drawn his sword, and rushed alongside Rumil into the mob, killing as many as he could as swiftly as he could fearlessly. But they seemed to keep on coming out of an unseen hole in the darkness.

An arrow whizzed by Haldir's head, only narrowly missing. He quickly turned around to see where it had come from. An orc with a bow was perched on a flat boulder about 5 yards away sneering, and reaching for another arrow.

"Haldir, behind you!" Rumil's voice came out above all the clatter and sounds of battle. Haldir whirled around just in time to block the vain attack, surprising his enemy, and then driving it through forcefully.

But it seemed his own actions were in vain, for not a second after his enemy fell to the ground an arrow came flying into the back of his right shoulder, sending an excruciating pain surging through him.

Haldir's grip on his sword tightened as the pain seemed to affect his entire body. He heard the orc snicker from behind him, and the sound of another arrow being pulled back tightly.

Haldir ducked when he heard it get released and it flew over him, hitting an orc instead. It shrieked and fell dead; it was now his turn to laugh. Another orc came running towards him fiercely out of the crowd. Haldir managed to block once, but the second time his whole right arm lost connection with the rest of his body, and the foul blade eagerly slashed into his left side. A cry of extreme pain left him and he tried to back away, only to find that he had forgotten about the orc with the bow!

Blood was seeping through the stiff fabric of his tunic. In pure determination he was somehow able to send the fatal blow down upon the orc, then turn and slay the other. Cries of pain filled the air, from both races. Haldir looked around the camp, removing his blade from the orc's torso as he did so and listening to the creatures body fall down upon the rock.

Light-headedness was sweeping through him, and he was trying to fight it, but he couldn't go on much longer-and the pain. He heard his sword clatter to the ground amidst all the sounds that were going through his head-he didn't even realize had had let go of it. And then everything went black.

oOo

**A/N **Thanksgiving, family, school, and other things have been happening so I just didn't have the time to write much, hope you still liked it and please review. I think I have SIX reviews, and that just encourages me so much.


	3. Chapter Three:

**A/N **Good afternoon, night, morning-whatever it is for you!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the characters and other stuff I made up for this story, everything else belongs to J.R.R TOLKIEN.

**PS. **Hey, I've had a few ideas and stuff from a friend, but I really just don't know what I want my girl character's name to be. If anyone thinks of one don't hesitate, email me at my email. OR just tell me in your review!

**Chapter Three: **

Haldir awoke with a start, sitting straight up in the bed, instantly regretting the sudden movement his body had forced him up into when the loud noise had brought him out of his dark sleep. His head was spinning, and he grasped his aching side with a pained expression. He glanced around the room in a state of confusion. _Where was he, how had he gotten here, and who had taken him in?_ His upper clothes had been removed and both his shoulder and side had been bandaged carefully with a thick white cloth.

Haldir brought his legs over the side of the bed, sighing and taking a moment to recover. He saw his boots and the rest of his clothes in front of him sitting against the wall on the ground.

He could hear two sets of feet walking around on wooden floor in the other room busily. One set stopped, and a few moments later a female voice spoke.

"Mother, these flowers are dead, I should go pick some more."

"Just do not go out in your bare feet," a woman instructed. The other female laughed.

"Alright."

Footsteps started in the direction of the room. The girl stopped in the doorway. "Oh, you are awake." She smiled in surprise. She set a blue vase with shriveled purple and white flowers down on a dresser inside the room. As she did so, Haldir looked her over.

She was quite slim, made more noticeable by the way her dress had been tied around the waist. Her hair was past the shoulders, and was a dark, wavy brown, tied back with a blue ribbon to match her dress. Her ears were pointed, her eyes a bright blue; all together she was rather attractive, but Haldir had seen many who were more beautiful.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with concern, walking around the side of the bed. There was a glass pitcher and a mug sitting on a nightstand and she picked them up, pouring some of the clear liquid into the mug slowly. She looked over at him for an answer as she did so.

"I have been better," Haldir replied, watching her, only then realizing how dry is throat was and hearing how scratchy his voice had become.

"Here," she smiled, handing him the mug. Haldir drank the water it contained and handed it back when he was finished.

"Thank you," he sighed. She took it from him and set it back down onto the nightstand. His voice had much improved since the cool fresh water had gone down. "How long have I-"

"Five days," she replied solemnly, leaning against the wall and staring at him. Haldir nodded in thought. A moment of silence passed. She was still staring at him, and it seemed there was a unique curiosity behind the stare. But before he could inquire as to why she stared so, she spoke again. "My name is Katharine, what is yours?"

oOo

**A/N **I don't' know what to say, I just cannot see Haldir as Craig Parker!

Thanks for all your reviews on chapters one and two everyone! I would especially like to thank **The Lady Of light** for helping me fix a few things. :o) Lots of smiles. :o) :o)

**PS. **I just revised the ending, as you can see I cut out the other person and just had her ask him what his name was. Oh, and I will just be calling her Katharine until something better comes along. Hope to hear from someone, bye!


End file.
